


exsanguinate

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Mild description of injuries, archer loves his tiny magus gf, kind of domestic in a weird way, vague plot don't get hung up on details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after the battle, archer licks his wounds





	exsanguinate

**Author's Note:**

> anyway guess who started rewatching fate/stay (not edited)

Rin shifted, pulling Archer’s arm over her shoulder. “You stupid bitch,” she bit out, guiding them away from the school. “You stupid, reckless, inconsiderate, -”

Archer coughed. Blood caught in his throat, spilling over his lips. The incessant shake and shudder of his chest almost toppled them both, Rin’s uninjured leg and a well-placed bench catching their fall. She slid him down slowly, her arm a comforting weight across his waist. “Sorry,” he choked out.

She scowled. “You got blood on my shirt.” She huffed, flipped her tangled hair, and reached for the blade still hanging uselessly from Archer’s grip. With a low grunt, she carved a slim line from her wrist to her elbow. Blood welled slowly to the surface. “Drink,” she commanded. 

Archer eyed her - beaten and bruised, a deep gash on her thigh and a swollen ankle from a missed landing - and swallowed. “You need to heal yourself.” Blood trickled from the side of his mouth as he spoke. 

“Don’t be absurd,” she scoffed. “You can barely walk on your own, let alone fight. If another servant happened upon us now, we would both die.” She held out her arm, now steadily oozing blood and mana, and glared. “Don’t screw us over.”

Always the pragmatist, he thought. “You didn’t have to make a cut that large,” he scolded, bowing his head. He caught her wrist and ran his tongue over the wound. Mana and blood - electric, powerful, hers - flooded his mouth. Adrenaline sharpened his senses, and he could feel the soft itch of skin knitting itself together. The cut on his chest smoothed itself out, the unnatural bend of his knee righting itself. He groaned around her wrist, thankful for the mana slowly warming him. 

“Okay,” Rin said, pushing his head away from her. She sounded breathless, tired in a way that he hadn’t heard before. When Archer sat back and wiped his mouth clean of blood, he saw her lean heavily against the bench and close her eyes. “Okay,” she breathed, “take me home.”

Archer nodded. Slowly, carefully, he gathered her into his arms. “As you wish, master.”


End file.
